1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rowing boat footrest assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rowing boat footrest assembly in which the position of the footrest is adjustable.
2. Background Information
Rowing is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation. Moreover, rowing has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether rowing is for recreation or competition, the rowing industry is constantly improving the various components of rowing boats and equipment used by rowing enthusiasts. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the rowing boat footrest.
Traditionally, the footrest in a rowing boat is an angled surface upon which a rower can brace his or her feet to provide increased power during the rowing process. Recently, footrests have been provided with simple shoe retaining straps or mechanisms that hold a rower's shoe against the surface of the footrest. Typically, the footrest cannot move during the rowing back and forth stroke. In some instances, the location of the entire footrest is adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the rowing boat. Also, in some cases, the angle of the footrest is adjustable with respect to the rowing boat. However, the footrest is typical adjustable to accommodate different sizes of rowers.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved footrest configuration that allows for more adjust to accommodate different sizes of rowers. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.